The present invention relates in general to a quick interconnection system for electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electrical connector system for flat screen displays and the like.
A flat screen display is an electronic device which displays alphanumeric characters, pictures and graphic images. Often, flat screen displays use liquid crystal technology for producing high quality picture images. The flat screen display is most often associated with a computer having extensive industrial and residential application. The flat screen display has become increasingly popular for industrial applications in view of its small size and reduced weight compared to conventional CRT monitors. In this regard, flat screen displays are only a few inches thick as compared to conventional monitors which are often 12 inches in thickness or greater. For this reason, flat screen displays require a supporting bracket in order to support the flat screen display in a user orientation.
One known bracket is an articulating arm to which the flat screen display is mounted at one end via a mounting bracket. The articulating arm allows the user to position the flat screen display in multiple horizontal and vertical positions covering a three dimensional space.
The flat screen display is connected to a desktop or a notebook computer via a number of electrical cables to supply, for example, DC power, digital video signals, analog video signals, etc. It is known in the computer industry to provide various types of pin connectors, both male and female, as well as other types of connectors to provide the requisite input and output signals to the flat screen display, as well as DC power. In the event of failure of the flat screen display, it is required that each of the connectors be disconnected, followed by removal of the flat screen display, and then reconnection of the connectors and attachment of the flat screen display to its mounting or supporting bracket. This process of replacing a flat screen display is time consuming and can potentially cause damage to one of the connectors if improperly aligned.
In certain applications, the flat screen display is used to display ongoing process information. In medical applications, the flat screen display may be used to display conditions of the patient during and after surgical procedures such as in the operating room and intensive care unit. In addition, in financial markets, the flat screen display may be used to display real time stock values during stock trading. In the event of failure of the flat screen display, it is essential that the display be replaced with the minimum of down time.
There is therefore an unsolved need for a quick interconnection system for electronic devices, and in particular, flat screen displays, to allow replacement of inoperative displays in a quick and easy manner.